


it catches up eventually

by sakerattminnas



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Blanket Permission, Fluff and Angst, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Heat Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Overstimulation, Pre-Slash, Trauma, alpha wooseok, for everything except reposting, implied past abuse but it's more like unintentional neglect, omega kino, omega yanan, poor wooseok doesn't get any kinks, they mean well but fucked up big time, yanans relationship with his parents is a little complicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakerattminnas/pseuds/sakerattminnas
Summary: Wooseok presents third.Hyunggu presents second.Yanan doesn't talk about it.





	1. Hyunggu

**Author's Note:**

> I hope my liberal use of em-dashes, italics and run-on sentences will be seen as the stylistic choice they were intended as, and not bad writing. Um.  
> (...Also the semicolons.)
> 
> (I may still change the summary but it's gotta say something sooo...)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunggu’s presentation as an omega is unremarkable.  
> Of course, at the time, Yanan panics. (Later, Yanan admits this response was unwarranted.)

When Yanan first notices that Hyunggu has presented as an omega, he panics.

Or maybe _panic_ isn’t the right word. He freaks out; has to leave the practice room to calm down. As he does, he mutters an excuse about going to get snacks from the vending machine down the hall, and hopes no one follows him.

Out in the hall, he sits down with his back against the wall and _breathes_.

Cream-coloured walls flash before his eyes and he is _not doing this here._ Not now. Not _ever._ He needs to stop thinking about it, but he thinks he remembers being told that trying to _not_ think about something doesn’t work because it’ll just make you think about it more so he needs something else to think about so he thinks of Hyunggu and how he’s so sweet and affectionate and doesn’t deserve–

He takes a deep breath, stopping the thoughts in their tracks. Yanan needs to think about what he can _do_ ; needs to be preoccupied.

Whilst he’s sitting there not thinking about it ( _not thinking about white walls– cream, darling, not white she– **fuck–** definitely not thinking about it– _ ) he makes a decision. He's going to stay with Hyunggu through his first heat. He's going to make sure that it's as comfortable as a first heat can be because that’s what Hyunggu deserves. None of the others have noticed Hyunggu's scent change yet (Yanan is relieved, and _not thinking about why_ because he is _not thinking about it–_ ). He'll cuddle Hyunggu for a few days and _it'll be fine_.

It’ll be fine.

When he’s calmed down, Yanan goes to get snacks from the vending machine. As he's standing in front of it, trying to decide what to get, Hwitaek steps out of the practice room and asks if Yanan can get some for him too.

* * *

The first thing Yanan does when they get back to the dorm is drag Hyunggu to the couch, saying he wants to cuddle. Hyunggu is, unsurprisingly, happy to oblige. They arrange themselves with Hyunggu against the back of the couch, his face in Yanan's neck. Yanan lies there, eyes closed, and listens to the conversations around them. So far no one seems to have realised that Hyunggu has presented and is going into heat, which is fine. Hopefully they won't notice until Hyunggu is fully presented.

Someone walks up behind him, crouches down and starts running his hand through Yanan's hair. It's nice.

“Did they fall asleep?” someone asks.

“Think so,” says someone else.

Yanan drifts off to the feeling of gentle fingers carding through his hair and Hyunggu breathing against his neck.

* * *

 “Yanan-ah, you and Hyunggu need to eat dinner,” Hongseok says gently, waking Yanan up with a hand on his shoulder. “We ordered chicken.”

Yanan stretches, carefully avoiding disturbing Hyunggu.

It occurs to him then that Hyunggu might not be able to get to the table on his own, never mind sit up and eat. So he says, “Hyung, can we eat here?”

Hongseok looks unsure, but when he looks behind Yanan at Hyunggu still sleeping, his expression changes to something hard to interpret and he says, “Okay, I'll bring you a box.”

And maybe Hongseok _has_ noticed, but hasn't said anything.

Yanan will take it.

He hopes they'll let Hyunggu stay when the rest of them go back to their dorm after eating. At this point it would probably be bad for Yanan too if they were separated.

When Hongseok comes back with a box for them Yanan wakes Hyunggu and makes him sit up. He's a little out of it and won't let go of Yanan, so he ends up sitting on Yanan’s lap. It takes them a long time, because Yanan keeps having to remind Hyunggu to eat. When Yanan is trying to coax Hyunggu into eating the last piece he's so out of it that Yanan has to remind him to keep chewing. Yanan doubts that Hyunggu will be able to _walk_ in this state. He's definitely not going back to the other dorm. Yanan lets himself bask in the relief, but only because it’s _Hyunggu_. He’s safe.

It takes a while for Yanan to get Hyunggu to his bed. Hyunggu falls asleep on Yanan's back and doesn't wake up when he puts him down, but also won't let go of Yanan. But he's gotten them to eat, and onto a bed, so he counts it as a win and lets himself join Hyunggu in bed, and in sleep.

* * *

 Y _anan is cold. He’s in the dark. He can't move. He knows there’s a blanket laying just on the other side of the room but_ **_he can't move_ ** _. It feels like there are hands on his wrists holding them down but Yanan can't see anyone and doesn't know why they're holding his wrists down anyway because he knows he wouldn't be able to move even if they let go–_

He wakes up to Hyunggu whining and trying to move his face as far away as he can, whilst simultaneously holding on as tight as he can. Before Yanan can really comprehend what’s happening, the door opens and Changgu is there, hand on Yanan’s cheek, asking him what’s wrong. All Yanan can do is stare in confusion. Hyunggu has mostly calmed down but is still moving around, looking uncomfortable.

“Did you have a nightmare?”

Yanan doesn’t know what to say. He did, but doesn’t want to think about it. He definitely doesn’t want to talk about it. But explaining this, in Korean, after just having being woken up is too difficult, so he doesn’t. He goes with “I don’t remember,” instead, because it seems like a good way to avoid talking about it.

Changgu frowns. But before he can say anything, Hyunggu speaks.

“You smell like bad feelings. Stop it.” He already sounds more lucid, which makes Yanan feel better, and that must make him smell better too because Hyunggu buries his face in Yanan’s neck again, breathing in deep. “Good,” he mumbles, already falling back asleep.

Changgu takes Yanan’s hand and squeezes it before leaving. Yanan tightens his arms around Hyunggu, takes a deep breath, and goes back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first story I've written since year 8 (5 years ago) and my first fanfic ever! Yay, I finally did it! Go me! (((Please be kind!)))  
> Unfortunately I can't guarantee that this will be finished :( sorry  
> EDIT (2019-01-31): fixed some grammatical errors and removed accidental double spacing  
> EDIT (2019-06-12): edited some awkward phrasing and fixed it up in general. (also I might be able to continue this now that the summer holidays are here)


	2. Wooseok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Wooseok presents, Yanan accidentally kicks him out of bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a little shorter than the first, but the next one is going to be longer
> 
> hopefully i'll be able to finish this fic over summer break! (crosses fingers)

Because Yanan has been more withdrawn and anxious than usual, the other members have been taking turns sleeping in his bed with him. It doesn’t take long before it’s Wooseok’s turn.

It’s all fine in the evening (it’s nice to spoon with someone taller than himself, it feels nice, _safe_ ), but in the morning Yanan wakes up smelling an unfamiliar alpha _very close_ and panics, flails his arms out, and accidentally pushes Wooseok off the bed. The dull thud of Wooseok hitting the floor and his subsequent yelp wakes Changgu, and a moment later, makes Jinho poke his head through the doorway. It’s only when Jinho says “Wooseok-ah, you’re presenting,” that it sinks in.

It had been _Wooseok_ he’d smelled.

“Oh– I’m so sorry!” He helps a confused-looking Wooseok up from the floor and hugs him for good measure. “You’re not hurt? I hope?”

“No,” Wooseok says, sounding stunned. “I’m fine. I didn’t fall very far.” He’s staring straight ahead, eyes wide, when Yanan darts a look at his face.

Yanan smiles at him and let’s go, so Jinho can drag Wooseok off somewhere and give him _the talk_. Or something. Whatever alphas do when they present.

* * *

 

Apparently what alphas do when they present is cuddle.

Any time Yanan or Hyunggu get within two metres of Wooseok he latches on and won’t let go. He’ll abandon what he’s doing and follow them, regardless of what he was doing before.

Yanan doesn’t mind _that much_. Sure, it’s a little inconvenient, but it gets him used to Wooseok’s new scent really quickly. (Which is very necessary since they live together.) And when all three of them are cuddled up somewhere Yanan feels… something. It’s really nice.

It gets them a lot of side eyeing from Jinho though.

(Yanan’s not stupid, he knows what all of this means. It makes him feel a little giddy inside.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you see any spelling or grammatical errors please tell me (it sucks if they stay up lol)
> 
> i've already started writing the next two chapters so they'll hopefully be done soon but i don't really know where to end it so we'll se how that goes
> 
> thank you for reading!


	3. Yanan: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yanan hasn’t realised the extent of the issues stemming from his first heat. Unfortunately, neither has anyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took much longer than i thought because of a variety of things, sorry!

Hyunggu wakes to Wooseok climbing into Yanan’s bed.

His phone tells him it’s 1:36 am, which means Wooseok probably went straight to Yanan’s bed, completely bypassing his own. And that’s... _weird_. But since Hyunggu is tired he lets it go (for now) and snuggles back up to Yanan.

Hyunggu does not fall back asleep. Instead, he notices the difference in Yanan’s scent and promptly wakes the fuck up.

Yanan smells like heat. Not even pre-heat. Full-on, proper, sweating-buckets-and-refusing-to-let-go-of-whoever’s-cuddling-him heat. But Yanan isn’t sweating, or even really clinging to Hyunggu. When he sits up, Yanan’s arms fall down to rest on the bed.

Hyunggu sighs and moves so his back is to the headboard, knowing he won’t be able to fall back asleep until he can make sense of this.

The rest of the night is spent googling.

He finds three possible explanations: either his sense of smell is fucked up (hopefully not), Yanan has really strong heats which make his pre-heat smell like actual heat (definitely not, Hyunggu would have noticed), or there is something ( _trauma_ \-- the word feels like a punch to the gut) that has made Yanan suppress his heats.

* * *

 

When Jinho goes in the kitchen to eat breakfast Hyunggu is already sitting there, head in his hands, looking like he hasn’t slept all night.

“Have you been up all night?”

“Hyung, Yanan hyung is in heat–”

“Why–”

“– _Listen to me_ _!_ It looks like pre-heat but it’s not. It’s _heat_. I must have missed his pre-heat because if _it_ smells this strong his heat would have to be _intense_. Hyung.” His eyes are bloodshot, and the look on his face is worrying. “We _know_ it’s not; he never has to rest more than two days- oh my god he spends them alone, hyung.” He feels awful for never noticing.

He takes a few moments to collect himself (tries to stop himself from tearing up) and get back on track, and then continues. “So, either there’s something wrong with me – or, like, my sense of smell – or there’s something wrong with Yanan hyung’s heats. He’s not exhibiting any other symptoms of heat and it came out of nowhere. He needs to go see a doctor.” Hyunggu’s eyes are wide open, begging Jinho to take this seriously. They flicker down, breaking eye-contact and adding quietly, “Or maybe _I_ do, I don’t know.”

Jinho sits down. “I don’t think there’s anything wrong with your sense of smell. I guess I don’t–.” He takes a breath, and composes himself. “I’m gonna eat breakfast. You should too. Then I’ll call manager-hyung, and we’ll take Yanan to a doctor. It can wait, I think. Until he wakes up.” Jinho turns toward him. “Anything else I need to know before I call?”

Hyunggu is suddenly having trouble making eye contact. “Wooseok is sleeping in Yanan hyung’s bed.”

Jinho stands up so quickly his chair topples over.

Hyunggu stands just as quickly but manages to avoid sending his own chair crashing to the floor. Quickly, he says, “I’ll go wake him up.” and hurries away before Jinho can say anything.

* * *

 

When he opens the bedroom door, he finds Wooseok and Yanan spooning, facing the wall. He kneels in front of the bed and puts his hand on Wooseok’s shoulder, shaking him slightly. “Wake up.”

“Whatissit.”

“Yanan hyung is in heat and you’re in his bed. _Get up_.”

Wooseok turns back around, leans in, and sniffs Yanan’s neck. Then he seems to realise what he’s doing and jerks back. Thankfully this doesn’t wake Yanan.

Hyunggu doesn’t know how to feel right now. On the one hand it’s cute, Wooseok curled up around Yanan. Seeking him out instinctively when Yanan needs someone. On the other it makes Hyunggu feel uncomfortable. (A little left out, maybe?)

His thoughts are very suddenly interrupted by Wooseok falling off the bed and almost elbowing him in the face.

“Be careful!” He likes to think he says it chidingly, but really, he’s giggling.

“Sorry! I panicked! I shouldn’t be in bed with him during his heat! It feels- he hasn’t- um.”

“...Invited you?”

Wooseok stares.

“Anyway,” Hyunggu decides to change the subject before they get any further. “Yanan hyung is going to see a doctor soon. Go eat breakfast, Jinho hyung is cooking.” He climbs into Yanan’s bed to cuddle. Because symptoms or not, heats should _never_ be spent alone. “Get me something, will you?”

Wooseok sighs, but nods. On his way out, he hits his foot on something, loudly. Which, unfortunately, wakes Yanan up, and Hyunggu will have to explain everything to him. He had hoped to get some time to prepare his words first. Obviously that isn’t happening.

Yanan opens his eyes, looks at him questioningly. Hyunggu cards a hand through his hair. “You’re in heat.” He waits until Yanan nods. “You don’t have any symptoms. You should be clinging to anyone and everyone. You should be sweating. That you aren’t worried me, so I told Jinho hyung and he’s calling manager-hyung to get you a doctor’s appointment as soon as possible.”

Yanan bites his lip. Looks down. “Are you coming with?”

He sounds so _small_. Hyunggu can’t deny him anything when he sounds like that (like he needs to be taken care of, like he wants nothing but to hide behind someone, trusting them to keep him safe.) Even if he hadn’t already wanted to come with, it would have been impossible to say no.

He gently places a hand on Yanan’s cheek. “Okay.”

* * *

 

The doctor is a petite omega woman.

“Are you okay with your friend sitting in, or would you like him to wait outside?” She asks Yanan.

“I want him to stay.”

She nods, unfazed. “Okay. Yanan, I see you told the nurse that your heats are suppressed. Can you tell me more about this?”

“Can you…” Yanan prompts Hyunggu.

She turns her attention to him instead.

“He’s in heat right now.” Her eyes widen slightly.

“Symptoms? Sweating, getting hot or cold flashes, muscle soreness, increased light or skin sensitivity, increased sensitivity to sound?”

“Do you feel suddenly hot or cold, do your muscles hurt, do you feel like it’s too bright… and does your skin, uh, feel extra sensitive? Like, does it feel uncomfortable or… hurt when things touch you?” Hyunggu explains. The doctor’s eyes flick between them.

“I guess… Not a lot? I’m a little more tired than usual. It feels like we just spent an entire day dancing. I’m not too hot or cold, and it’s not too bright.” Yanan starts fiddling with a loose thread on his jeans.

“Hm. How old were you when you had your first heat?”

“Nineteen.”

“Were you loving with your parents at the time?”

“Yes.” He seems to struggle for a bit, before adding, “But they weren’t home. They were both traveling. Busy.”

Hyunggu can feel the dread creeping up his throat, slowly but surely. He knows what’s coming. He doesn’t know how he could ever prepare himself for it. He has to though, he needs to be there for Yanan. If he can barely bear the thought of _hearing_ it, how hard must it be to _remember_ and _describe_.

He feels like he’s going to cry.

The doctor is frowning. “Who helped you through the heat? Do you have siblings? Friends? A partner?”

Yanan sinks down in his seat. He’s looking more and more uncomfortable, his hands never ceasing movement. Hyunggu reaches over and squeezes Yanan’s hand. They’re shaking. He doesn’t take his hand back. Yanan starts running his fingers along the lines of Hyunggu’s palm, over his knuckles.

A shaky inhale, before, “No. I spent it alone.”

The silence stretches into infinity. Hyunggu feels like throwing up. He forces his hand to stay still in Yanans’, and concentrates on his breathing.

The Doctor takes it better. Maybe she’s had more practice. “And all your heats, after the first, have been the same?”

Yanan nods.

“I think this may be the root of the issue.”

Yanan turns to ask Hyunggu, and he manages to get out, “The reason.” His voice is unrecognizable to him. It must sound normal to everyone else though, because Yanan just turns back to the doctor and keeps tracing patterns on Hyunggu’s hand.

“Do I need to do anything? Can we leave it as it is?”

“I sincerely recommend you do not leave it as is. Purely physically this could have very severe consequences, like infertility. But the psychological effects this has had on you are a bigger problem at the moment. I can refer you to a psych clinic that specializes in trauma related to heats. I strongly advise you see a psychologist, or at least a therapist, about this. That said, I can’t force you to do anything. But I’ll give you their card,” She opens a drawer and puts it on her desk. “If I send a referral today, you’ll get an appointment within two weeks.” She looks at Yanan’s hands, still moving around Hyunggu’s, and softens her voice, “You can always unbook it.”

They get a time for next week.

* * *

 

As soon as they step back into the dorm, they’re met with several pairs of worried eyes. Yanan shrinks into his side, so Hyunggu steers him to the bedroom. He waves for Jinho to follow.

As Yanan and Hyunggu crawl back under the blankets, Jinho sits down on the floor by the bed.

Hyunggu thinks about what he can say without revealing things Yanan probably doesn’t want him to. (And without bursting into tears.) He settles for, “He has an appointment booked next week.”

Jinho bites the inside of his cheek, expecting more information.

“I’ll be fine. I’m not dying.” Yanan mumbles.

Jinho seems to realize this is all he’s getting for now. He stands up, and strokes Yanan’s hair. He shuts the door quietly as he leaves.

Yanan is asleep almost as soon as the door shuts, Hyunggu not far behind.


	4. Yanan: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yanan’s next heat came without warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note the changed rating and added tags.  
> (Also, I just realised I switched tense for this chapter I'm so sorry, oh my god. But not sorry enough to bother changing it right now. Maybe sometime later.)  
> EDIT: I have edited the chapter now, but not very thoroughly, so please tell me if you spot an errant past tense!

Yanan wants to take his sleep clothes off, because he is _way_ too warm, but he can’t move his upper arms. He wiggles a bit, trying to wake Wooseok or Hyunggu so they’ll help him.

Hyunggu stays stubbornly asleep, but Wooseok wakes up.

He sniffs, and goes still. “You’re in heat again.”

“Oh. That’s why I’m hot. Help me take off my clothes?”

Wooseok chokes. “…Yeah, sure.”

He sounds anything but sure.

Suddenly the thing holding his arms down is gone (Oh! It had been Wooseok hugging him) and Wooseok is sitting Yanan up to take his shirt off.

Is the room supposed to be spinning?

As soon as Wooseok is no longer holding on to him Yanan falls back down, except he doesn’t fall straight back down - he lands a little on Hyunggu and wakes him up.

And now Yanan is stuck in another hug. (Not that he’s complaining; it makes the dizziness go away.)

Meanwhile Wooseok is hesitating with his hands hovering by Yanan’s belly button, so Yanan wiggles a little more and says, “Off!”

“Just do it, you big baby,” says Hyunggu behind him. And then his pants are off too and he feels better, but he wants Wooseok to come back and cuddle them some more. So he reaches out his arms and tugs.

Wooseok goes more gracefully than Yanan had, but not by much.

…Something still feels wrong.

Hyunggu suddenly sits up and takes his own shirt off. When he lies back down it feels better. (Now to get Wooseok to do the same thing…)

Hyunggu mumbles, “You don’t have to take your shirt off, Wooseok, but it’ll make Yanan feel better.”

Yanan disagrees; Wooseok _definitely_ has to take his shirt off. Luckily for Yanan, Wooseok does.

And _now_ Yanan is comfortable.

Until his stomach growls.

Yanan frowns.

Hyunggu reaches for his phone, not letting go of Yanan. He starts texting someone, and maybe a minute later, Changgu appears with bottled water and some candy bars.

“The candy bars are for Yanan. You two have to come eat proper food later.” He looks sternly at Hyunggu and Wooseok.

Wooseok nods and starts unwrapping a candy bar. Changgu looks like he’s about to protest, but before he can, Wooseok brakes off a piece and puts it in Yanan’s mouth.

Yanan chews happily. He could probably have handled the candy bar on his own, but it’s nice to be coddled.

Once Yanan has finished two candy bars, Hyunggu opens a bottle of water and nudges him to sit up. The dizziness returns, but Yanan leans on Wooseok to avoid falling. He drinks half a bottle before Hyunggu takes it back to take a swig himself, and then gives what’s left to Wooseok, saying, “Drink it. Don’t give it to Yanan.”

Wooseok grumbles, but finishes the bottle.

Yanan is starting to feel drowsy. He lets himself relax into it, soon falling asleep.

* * *

Yanan is twitching in his sleep. He doesn’t seem like he is in pain, so Hyunggu tells Wooseok to go eat while Yanan sleeps. It’s going to be a long few days for them. Nothing happens while Wooseok is gone, and they swap so Hyunggu can go eat too. But when he returns it’s to a panting and awake Yanan, and a beet-red Wooseok. It doesn’t take a genius to extrapolate from there.

He joins them, laying down next to Yanan.

He knows this part of heat; knows it can be extremely embarrassing if handled the wrong way, or by the wrong person. Yanan had gotten him through this part just fine, and would be expecting the same from Hyunggu. But Wooseok’s an unknown here, he has never helped Hyunggu through any of his heats, and never anyone else either as far as Hyunggu knows.

Well. At this point it might be better to show than tell.

Hyunggu nuzzles his face to Yanan’s cheek, asking. Yanan turns his head, and then they’re kissing. Hyunggu lets Yanan set the pace, and they end up at something that could only just be called a kiss; a loose connection between their lips, slowly moving together. Yanan sighs in relief, or maybe pleasure.

Wooseok is stiff behind him. (Goddammit, Wooseok.) Hyunggu moves away a little, resting his cheek against Yanan’s, and glares at him. Now Wooseok is _shifting_ , and that’s even _worse_.

“Stop moving. You’ll overstimulate him. You don’t need to do anything else, just _stay still_.” Wooseok stops. Hyunggu moves the hand Wooseok has resting awkwardly on Yanan’s hip, carefully placing it on his sternum instead. Both he and Yanan are lying on Wooseok’s other arm, so he lets it be. Then he goes back to kissing Yanan; this time beginning with a few pecks on his cheek.

They kiss softly for a little while, until Yanan yawns and Hyunggu lets him fall asleep. Yanan isn’t anywhere near as needy for kisses as Hyunggu usually is during his heat. His lips always feel tender after his heats, since even if they don’t kiss very hard, they spend hours doing it. Hyunggu has never been satisfied with less than twenty minutes at a time. Yanan barely wanted _two_ before he fell asleep.

When Yanan’s breaths even out Wooseok asks, “Ummm…? Are you and Yanan…?”

Hyunggu raises an eyebrow. “Why? Would it bother you?”

“Well, not in a bad way.” The bastard has the audacity to smirk.

“Pervert,” is all Hyunggu has to say in response.

“No, in all seriousness, the kissing?”

“Yanan does it for me. It’s really nice. Great distraction.” It really isn’t that strange, he has omega friends who did this with each other. (Admittedly, then it’s usually a one-time occurrence, not a regular thing. But he reckons the same principle applies.) “You probably shouldn’t though, your pheromones are different from mine. He might _react_.” Hyunggu adds in an eyebrow-wiggle for effect.

Wooseok snorts. “Got it. No kissing for Wooseok.”

“I didn’t say that.”

Wooseok looks lost for words.

Changgu chooses that moment to deliver more candy bars and water. (Hyunggu’s kind of disappointed, he’d wanted to see if Wooseok would go for it.)

* * *

When Hyunggu wakes up, Yanan is mouthing kisses at the sensitive skin right below his ear.

That’s new.

Hyunggu moans involuntarily, and Yanan makes a pleased sound. He bites lightly, but enough to leave a mark. Hyunggu moves his hand into Yanan’s hair, encouraging him, wondering faintly where Wooseok is. Yanan’s hand strokes down his side.

Yanan stops kissing his neck and shifts so that his upper body is hovering over Hyunggu’s. Hyunggu pulls Yanan’s head down so their mouths can meet, and this time the kisses they exchange are hungry and downright _filthy_. Yanan moves his legs so that he’s straddling Hyunggu’s hips. Hyunggu jerks and gasps at the press on his cock, willing himself to be quiet. Yanan stills at the sound and then grounds his hips down experimentally, earning a choked off moan from Hyunggu. Yanan does it again, and again, and _again,_ until he finds a rhythm he likes, watching Hyunggu’s face all the while. Hyunggu clutches at Yanan’s hair like a lifeline. He’s careful not to pull because he knows Yanan doesn’t like it.

He comes with Yanan making eye contact and grinding his ass down on Hyunggu’s cock. He lets go of Yanan’s hair to clutch at the sheets instead, screwing his eyes shut.

As soon as he feels like he can move, he guides Yanan to lie down on his back, Hyunggu hovering over him. He pecks Yanan’s lips once before moving to his chest, kissing his way down. When Hyunggu puts his mouth on Yanan’s cock Yanan twitches and moans loudly.

There’s a sound outside the door like someone tripping over their feet, and Hyunggu winces. But there is no way Yanan is going to be quiet, so Hyunggu puts it out of his mind.

Hyunggu trails a hand down the crease between Yanan’s thigh and hip, eventually reaching his hole. The sheets below his ass are wet and sticky from the leaking slick. He pushes a finger in to the knuckle, curling it a little, testing. Then he pulls them out and pushes in two more. Yanan writhes and moans at the stretch.

He keeps licking and sucking at Yanan’s cock as he pushes his fingers in and out, keeping a steady pace, until Yanan comes in his mouth. Hyunggu grimaces at the taste, but swallows. It’s better than having to clean up after.

Like he’ll have to do with himself, whenever Wooseok comes back. Where _is_ he?

Yanan is whining and reaching out for him, so he moves up to lie with his head on Yanan’s chest. Yanan quiets down. Hyunggu moves the blanket to cover himself, trying to avoid covering Yanan, who is still burning up.

Yanan falls asleep quickly, but Hyunggu is uncomfortable with the come in his boxers so he stays awake and waits for Wooseok. It takes nearly half an hour before he comes back. He peeks his head in, presumably to check that they aren’t still fucking. Hyunggu feels kind of bad, but doesn’t let it show.

“Come cuddle Yanan so I can go clean up.”

Wooseok’s expression is sour, but he does as told. Hyunggu pecks his cheek in apology, then pauses, considering. He pecks Wooseok on the lips, says, “I’m sorry,” and leaves to change into some clean boxers.

* * *

Yanan is curled into Wooseok’s chest when Hyunggu comes back. As Hyunggu settles in with them and kisses Yanan’s nape, Wooseok asks, “Why did you kiss me?”

“Because I wanted to. And I thought you might want to kiss me back.”

“Oh.”

Hyunggu rolls his eyes.

* * *

Hyunggu is absolutely sure Yanan wants to kiss Wooseok, _reasonably_ sure Wooseok wants to kiss Yanan, and hopeful that all of them might come out of this heat with fresh mating marks. But kissing an alpha is a very different thing from kissing another omega when in heat, meaning Yanan will not initiate things with Wooseok.

So he says to Yanan, “Would you like to kiss Wooseok? I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if you _asked_.”

Yanan brightens as if this hadn’t occurred to him. Mischievous glint in his eye, he turns to Wooseok and does.

The look on Wooseok’s face is hilarious. He nods cautiously. Yanan leans in, attempting to keep the kiss chaste, but soon losing the will to and deepening it. It’s incredibly hot.

Yanan doesn’t push Wooseok down on his back like he had Hyunggu, but he puts his hand on Wooseok’s chest. Wooseok moans. Hyunggu can see Yanan start to shift, like he wants some friction but is waiting for Wooseok to provide it.

It won’t occur to Wooseok, so Hyunggu puts his fingers back in Yanan’s ass. Yanan lets out a truly magnificent moan, high pitched and needy. Wooseok falters, looking over Yanan’s shoulder and catching Hyunggu’s eye. His eyes move down to where Hyunggu’s hand is working Yanan open. Wooseok’s hand trails down to join it, sticking in a finger of his own.

“Let’s switch places,” Hyunggu suggests.

Wooseok doesn’t hesitate. He turns Yanan around so he’s lying on his side facing Hyunggu, and starts to finger him eagerly. Hyunggu starts nipping and sucking at Yanan’s neck. He trails his hand down to stroke Yanan’s cock, keeping the strokes light and teasing. Yanan is letting out these _noises-_

Before he can finish that thought Yanan’s hand finds its way into his hair, tugging hard.

Hyunggu feels himself go lax. Yanan gets a solid grip and holds him, sending waves of hazy pleasure tingling down Hyunggu’s spine. Wooseok does something with his fingers and Yanan keens and clenches his fingers in Hyunggu’s hair even tighter. Hyunggu’s vision whites out, and he comes.

“Holy shit,” Wooseok says, stilling, his fingers still in Yanan. Yanan begins moving, trying to fuck himself on them. Wooseok starts moving his hand again.

Hyunggu lies there panting, Yanan’s hand still tangled in his hair, and all he can say in response is, “…yeah.”

Hyunggu puts his hand back on Yanan’s cock once he has recovered; Yanan surprises them both by coming. Wooseok keeps moving his fingers through Yanan’s orgasm, and eventually he began to whimper, overstimulated. But when Wooseok pulls his fingers back out Yanan reaches around and pushes them back in.

“Please,” he gasps out.

For several minutes Hyunggu watches, enraptured, as Wooseok’s fingers make Yanan gasp and moan. When Yanan starts crying, Hyunggu hurriedly asks, “You want to stop?”

“Please don’t, _ah_ , don’t stop.”

So Hyunggu just wipes his tears away and kisses him softly, while Wooseok continues.

When Yanan finally comes, it’s the most intense thing Hyunggu has ever seen. Yanan grabs Wooseok’s hand and keeps it still while he twitches and writhes on the sheets. Hyunggu runs his hands gently through Yanan’s hair, watching.

Yanan falls asleep not long after.

Wooseok watches Hyunggu with dark eyes, and Hyunggu suddenly remembers he hasn’t come yet.

“You want to fuck me?” He is on birth control, so they can, even though they don’t have any condoms. He hadn’t felt like he should offer while Yanan was still awake, since he’d only be upset it wasn’t an option for him. But Yanan is sated and asleep now, and Hyunggu is hard again.

Wooseok smirks.

They reposition themselves, Hyunggu on his back, one arm around Yanan, Wooseok on top of him. Wooseok kisses Hyunggu and then, while he’s distracted, pushes a finger in. Hyunggu’s breath stutters.

“Quicker, I can take it,” he urges between kisses. He isn’t leaking nearly as much as Yanan, but it’s enough.

Wooseok adds a finger. Hyunggu moves his hips, trying to speed things up. God, he can’t wait for Wooseok to fuck him. But Wooseok takes his time working Hyunggu up with his fingers, and it feels like ages before he pulls them out and lines himself up. Anticipation thrumms through Hyunggu’s body, and he inhales sharply when he feels Wooseok push his cock in.

Wooseok swears under his breath, hands clenching on the sheets next to Hyunggu’s head. Hyunggu breathes, and can’t do much more. It’s so _big_. He feels like Wooseok should be all the way in already, but he just keeps going, pushing in deeper. Hyunggu wonders how they’ve never done this before. If it feels this good now, how good would it feel during his heat?

Wooseok starts thrusting, keeping the pace slow, trying not to wake Yanan. Hyunggu searches for one of Wooseok’s hands, and when he finds it, he places it into his hair, squeezing it before leaving it there. Wooseok shifts his weight to one arm to accommodate.

Then he pulls Hyunggu’s hair.

He slaps a hand over his mouth to stop a moan from escaping, squeezing his eyes shut. He tries not to tense the arm around Yanan, but it’s difficult. Wooseok pulls his hair harder just as he thrusts his hips forcefully, and Hyunggu comes without warning, biting into his hand to keep quiet. Wooseok fucks him through it. He keeps going even when Hyunggu’s starting to get sensitive, but he finishes before Hyunggu can find it in himself to complain.

Wooseok pulls out and falls back on the bed, breathing heavy. He stays there for a minute or two, but when Hyunggu feels like he’s about to fall asleep, even despite the come leaking out of his ass, Wooseok gets up. He comes back a moment later with towels, and starts cleaning them up. He starts with Hyunggu, and then moves on to Yanan. He throws the towels on the floor when he’s done and spoons up behind Yanan.

* * *

Wooseok shakes Hyunggu awake. “I think Hyung’s heat is over.”

Hyunggu sniffs Yanan’s neck, before nodding tiredly. Wooseok hands him a bottle of water. They sit there for a few minutes, until Hyunggu’s sneeze breaks the silence. Wooseok smiles at him over Yanan’s shoulder.

Hyunggu flicks his eyes down to Yanan’s face and finds Yanan’s eyes open. He screams and jumps back. Then he puts a hand over his chest and slumps into the bed, trying to calm his racing heart. “Fuck, you scared me.”

“Sorry.”

Wooseok kisses Yanan’s cheek, and Yanan blushes. He hides his face in the pillow. In an uncharacteristic show of boldness, he says, “Do you want to be my mates?” It’s loud enough to be clearly audible even though it’s spoken straight into the pillow.

Hyunggu beams.

Yanan peeks up from the pillow at the silence, and when he sees Hyunggu’s smile he reaches out a hand to tug him closer. Wooseok tightens his arms, and that’s enough for Yanan to understand.

_Yes_.

When Wooseok bites down on Yanan’s neck to claim him Yanan jerks and then relaxes so completely that Wooseok has to hold him up so he won’t faceplant into the bed and suffocate. After a few seconds he regains control of his muscles and turns around to bite into Wooseok’s neck. Wooseok gasps and holds Yanan’s head still on his neck until he regains control of his breathing.

Both of them turn to Hyunggu.

Yanan goes first, offering up his neck. Hyunggu reaches up and strokes it with his hand, before he slowly leans in and bites down. Yanan lets out a strangled moan. Then Hyunggu offers up his own neck to Yanan. Absently he feels Wooseok settle behind him, watching silently. When Yanan bites him it is pain that quickly morphs into a rush of emotions and sensations that aren’t his own, almost overwhelming. They mute almost immediately, but if he seeks them out he can still feel them.

Wooseok props Hyunggu up against his chest, tilting his neck, and bites down. Hyunggu instantly understands Yanan’s reaction. He gasps as he feels the bite pierce his skin, spreading fire through his veins. But as suddenly as it comes, it’s gone. It leaves behind a feeling of warmth and safety. All Hyunggu can do is bask in it. When it recedes, he turns around and bites into Wooseok’s neck unceremoniously. He stays there obligingly when Wooseok puts a hand on his nape to stop him from moving away, taking the time to adjust to the two new bonds in his head.

Yanan is quiet, almost like he’s hiding, until you coax him out. Then he spreads like mist, covering everything. Everywhere he touches, he soothes. It’s like a warm hug after a long day. Wooseok is a steady presence; a pillar, never wavering. Something Hyunggu can hold on to, to stay afloat in raging waters.

Hyunggu wonders what he feels like.

“It feels like you’re poking me,” Wooseok says.

Yanan laughs, and Hyunggu narrows his eyes at Wooseok. Wooseok puts two fingers on Hyunggu’s chest. “Like this, but in my head.”

“Well, you feel like a rock stuck in my shoe.”

It isn’t _entirely_ untrue.

Yanan laughs harder, falling back on the bed. Hyunggu crawls up to him and tickles him a little. Yanan lets out a little scream, and almost falls off the bed. Hyunggu catches him before he does and whispers, not being able to keep the words to himself, “You’re so soothing. When you laugh it feels like I’m getting into a warm bath.”

Yanan blushes furiously. Hyunggu wonders if he’ll tell them what they feel like to him.  
Wooseok crouches on the floor on the other side of Yanan and says, “You feel like a summer breeze. Clears my mind.”

Yanan hesitates for a moment, and then looks at Wooseok. “It’s like you’re a shell all around me.” He turns his gaze to Hyunggu. “It feels like you’re putting things back in their right places. I don’t know how to explain it.”

Hyunggu kisses him.

They have time to find better words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the ending feels rushed that’s because it is lol. I realized I’d written myself into a corner and they had to *ahem* … _do the do_ , and I just wanted to get it over with.  
> …like, I’m too ace for this shit.  
> But hey, I finished it! You’re welcome.  
>   
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
